totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
1. TDE: Finał "Beautiful Memories"
Total Drama Eurovision 01 - Finał / Tallinn Ludzie pędzący zatrzymują się widząc jakąś, niebieską aurę pędzącą nad ich głowami. Zaczyna lecieć w górę i spada wprost.. na Tallinn.. W studiu widać na wielkim ekranie kwiat który zaczyna zmieniać kolor. Po chwili rozkwita pokazując osobę. Tą osobą była Pewna dziewczyna w brunatnych włosach. zaczęła grać muzyka:. full|center|385 px '' central ''Na górze gdzie znajdowało się ponad 18 mini ekranów po kolei pokazywały się różne hasła i flagi państw. Na scenie zaś zaczęły kwitnąć kwiaty. Kwiaty okazały być się prawdziwe i jak lampiony odleciały. Z sufitu wysunęły się szale na których akrobatycy zaczęli tańczyć po czym polecieli w górę znikając z oczu, także brunetka zniknęła. Na ekranie pokazał się napis „Beautiful Memories” a później z dołu sceny na platformie wysuwa się Catherine. Catherine: 'Witam na konkursie '''Total Drama Eurovision Song Contest Tallinn 01! ' Applausse. 'Catherine: '''To wielki zaszczyt prowadzić tak zacną i ciekawie muzyczną imprezę jaką jest TDESC. Niestety, nie jestem Estonką ale moje blond włosy mogą trochę na to wskazywać. Na dzisiejszej scenie zobaczymy występy reprezentantów z ponad 18 państw i państewek. ''Za jej plecami pojawiła się mapka krajów biorących udział. '''Catherine: '''A teraz kilka formalności. Po skończonych występach nastąpi czas na głosowanie. Głosowanie odbywa się przez Televoting więc każdy będzie mógł wysłać sms'a na wybrany numer widoczny poniżej na ekranie, Warunkiem jest to iż nie moża głosować na swój ojczysty naród. Osoby oglądające przez linię internetową nie mają niestety możliwości głosowania dlatego też nie zostało im pokazane żadne powiadomienie u dołu ekranu. ''Catherine przekazała też tą informacje po Francusku. '' '''Catherine: Et maintenant, quelques formalités. Après les apparences finies sera temps de voter. Le vote a lieu par Télévote que tout le monde sera en mesure d'envoyer un message texte au numéro sélectionné ci-dessous dans l'écran C'est une condition que les projections stratégiques ne peuvent pas voter pour votre nation indigène. Les gens qui regardent à travers le web, malheureusement, n'ont pas droit de vote pourquoi ils n'ont pas été montré de notification en bas de l'écran. Z tyłu kwiat zamienił się na bębmniące serce. Catherine: Oh, przegapiłam przejście kwiatostanu w piękne logo imprezy? :< Dobrze, dobrze. "Beautiful Memories" lub "Piękne wspomnienia" to temat kierujący dzisiejszą imprezą. Jest wyjątkowo uroczyście ale niektóre piosenki porwą was do tańca. Tallinn udostępnił nam tą piękną hale widowiskową. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie zauważył, obecnie znajduje się na wielkim parkiecie a raczej ekranie który dla was będzie właśnie służył do zobaczenia wyników w Televotingu. Pod koniec koncertu oczywście. Jednen z sufitowych telebimów zaczął się świecić pokazując jedną z flag. Catherine: 'Mhm, tak właśnie zobaczymy który występ będzie następny. 18 ekranów informuje który występ będziemy mogli zobaczyć następny. Nie zwlekajmy. Czas muzyki! ''Na ekranie pokazał się znowu "Beautiful Memories" po chwili również: '' left full|center|335 px left full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 px'Catherine: '''Hm, ciekawe. Zakończyliśmy właśnie słuchanie pierwszych 6 wykonań naszych reprezentantów. Co ciekawego przygotował Tallinn dla naszych widzów? Z czego słynie Estonia. Zapraszam na krótki materiał. :) '' '''Luna: Ekhem, tutaj Luna i jestem w Estonii, taa. Pokażę wam że ten kraj to nie tylko Czarno-Niebiesko-białe flagi i część skandynawii ale coś ciekawego. :D Zacznijmy od tego miasta.. Luna przechadzała się na moście. '' '''Luna:' Jako niesamowitą ciekawostkę warto podać, że Estonia ma największego pecha jeśli chodzi o trafienia pozaziemskimi obiektami - odsetek kraterów po uderzeniach meteorytów na jednostkę powierzchni jest w tym kraju najwyższy na świecie. Koło Luny spadł meteoryt. Luna: Uff, co za szczęście. Vana Tallin! – likiery produkowane w Estonii w wielu smakach, poza tym krajem właściwie niedostępne w handlu stanowią najpopularniejszą pamiątkę z Estonii kupowaną przez turystów z całego świata. I słusznie, bo jest przepyszny! Pokazała na pijanych żeglarzy którzy wpadli do wody. Luna: 'Tallinn stanowi również jedno z niewielu cywilizowanych miejsc na świcie, gdzie doświadczyć można unikalnego zjawiska białych nocy – więc naprawdę warto zaplanować podróż w tamte rejony, a na pewno nie uda nam się nudzić na miejscu. Część dalszą posłuchacie po posłuchaniu, no, kolejnych ciekawych piosenek. Bayu <3 ''Kamera się wyłączyła> '''Cartherine: Co za fascynujące informacje. Ale tak, nasz czas antenowy jest niezwykle krótki, dlatego materiał podzieliliśmy na części by ukazać wam ciekawe fakciki tego kraju i tego miasta, bo czemu by nie. Wracamy z wysłuchaniem kolejnych melodii konkursowych. left thumb|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxCatherine: '''Co za ciekawe występy. Mówie wam, lepszych nie widziałam, ale zachwilę zobaczę zresztą ostatnie, 6 występów, jednak najpierw. Pora na powrót do poznania Estonii. '' '''Luna: No hej, hej. Witam ponownie i raczę was poznać z ciekawymi faktami na temat.. Estonii. Dla wielu niespodzianką może być liczba mieszkańców Estonii, której powierzchnia wynosi ok. 45 tys. km kw. Żyje tu jedynie niecałe 1,3 mln osób, z czego duża część (400 tys.) przypada na stolicę - Tallin. Dla porównania liczba mieszkańców Warszawy wynosi obecnie ok. 1,7 mln. Przeprowadzajcie się więc tutaj <3 Przymierzała buty i sprawdzała pocztę na telefonie. Luna: Bezprzewodowy internet dostępny jest na 98 proc. powierzchni Estonii. WiFi złapiemy nie tylko na lotnisku czy w restauracji - sieć obecna jest także w leśnej głuszy czy na samotnych, niezamieszkanych wyspach. Estończycy mają kontakt ze światem 24h na dobę - niezależnie, czy są w domu, na zakupach, czy na wakacjach. Luna: Osobliwością Estonii jest także język, który należy do grupy ugrofińskich, przy czym bardziej przypomina fiński niż węgierski. Co ciekawe wiele słów kończy się na "-seks", np. terviseks, czyli "na zdrowie". Czasem w jednym zdaniu występuje kilka wyrazów z taką końcówką, stąd Estończycy żartują, że posługują się najseksowniejszym językiem świata. Bierze globus. Luna: Wymieniając europejskie kraje z licznymi wyspami, większość z nas pomyślałaby o Grecji czy Chorwacji. Tymczasem Estonia także może pochwalić się ich całkiem pokaźną liczbą. Naliczono ich tu w sumie ok. 1500, a ich łączna powierzchnia wynosi ponad 4 tys. km kw. Największą wyspą Estonii i czwartą na Bałtyku jest Sarema. Można na niej zobaczyć wspaniałe klify Panga Pank, niezwykłe jezioro Kaali oraz słynne kurorty kraju, m.in Kuressaare. Więc, ciekawe co nie? Koniec nagrania> Catherine: 'Oww, jakie fajne. Wracamy do oglądania występów. left full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 pxleft full|center|335 px '''Catherine:~'Okej, dziękujemy za wspaniałe występy. Przydałoby się teraz otworzyć linie do głosowania. A więc, Europo! Głosuj! Brawa. 10 minut później. '''Catherine: Okej! Zamykamy linie do głosowania.. teraz! Wszystkie są podliczane przez super komputer. Za chwileczkę podamy wyniki. Catherine: 'Zwycięzcą 1 Edycji Total Drama Eurovision Song Contest zostaje Wielka Brytania i Katie! ''Wiwaty, w tle słychać piosenkę zwycięską. '''Catherine: Za chwile usłyszymy występ końcowy naszej mistrzynii a teraz.. Wchodzą stażyści z trofeem i kwiatami. Catherine: Oto wędruje do ciebie statuetka Grand Prix oraz kwiaty! left full|center|340 pxCatherine: '''A my zobaczymy się może.. w Wielkiej Brytanii! Dobranoc! <3 '''Koniec <3 //Wszelkie wyniki zostaną dodane na stronie głównej, jest to spowodowane tym że po*ebana strona źle czytała tekst i ciągle i ciągle więc myślę że później będzie lepiej działać ale jeśli dalej tak będzie z różnymi stronami bo to nie pierwsza to rozj*bie łeb każdemu który tego nie naprawi xD. Życzę miłego dnia :) // Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Eurovision 01 Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Eurovision